


Scheduling Conflicts.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Birthday, Complete, Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Leap Year, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Reader-Insert, Smut, Surprise Party, Surprises, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Your frustration with Tom and his work reaches a fever pitch when it looks like you'll be alone on your birthday, little do you know that Tom has his own surprises up his sleeve...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. Leap Year Mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> Without Beta.

Leap Day, aka your actual birthday, rolls around with a loud ring of your alarm on the bedside table on Tom's side of the bed, only he doesn't reach to turn it off like he usually would rather you roll onto your side and reach across his empty space and turn it off yourself, rolling onto your back to stare at the ceiling with sleep blurred eyes once the room is silent again. You already dread the coming day as you let out an already sigh and reach for you phone on your own side table, rubbing at your eye as you do.

There's the usual reminders popped along your phone screen, take out trash, pay a bill and phone to book an appointment you'd been putting off for a while, but that's not all you're faced with this morning, rather your faced with news articles about _you._ Chronicling the milestone events of your life so far, celebratory with the undertone of judgement and capitalist marketing tactics. You remove them from your screen without so much as a spared glance. The fact that you were now considered to be one of _those celebs_ that had article after article written about you, in gossip magazines and fashion catalogues. You still had difficulty wrapping your head around it all. You clear the reminders, moving around under your sheets to shift the unwanted weight each headline made heavier in the pit of your belly. You look at Tom's side of the bed, empty bar the pillows that don't smell of him anymore. You reach your hand out over the space and spread your fingers over the cold sheets.

You miss him now more than you have over the past few _months_ he's not been home with you. Tom having been on location filing for his coming Loki series requiring him to be on the move with work more and a lot longer than you could take off from your own work to travel with him. You don't mind the fact that he's travelling for work, you've done it yourself, and it's his job. The physical separation from him wasn't by any means pleasant but the two of you worked to make up for it through good and frequent communication, of course it hadn't been months since you had spent time together, grabbing a weekend to go visit him or a week where Tom didn't have filming, but those snatched moments didn't make up for the time that wasn't snatched, when the two of you had all the time in the world to spend together.

But today was the one day you couldn't accept Tom's work, you couldn't find it in yourself to understand the sacrifices needed to be made in order for him to succeed. You aren't an overly selfish person nor did you find celebrating special occasions on the actual days particularly important as long as you celebrated them together at a later date. But today, today you were feeling particularly unforgiving. It had been just over a month since you had managed to grab a weekend with Tom, and even that had been spent with him half focused on work, so when he called exactly one week ago to break the news that he wouldn't be home for your birthday, you finally snapped.

You picked a fight with him and won by ending the call and refusing to talk to him again, of course you knew silent treatment wouldn't be sustainable but it had been a week now and you still aren't feeling any urge to call him and apologise, even if it was your fucking birthday! The reminder of your fight with Tom brings back a spike of anger so you leap out from beneath your sheets to escape the feelings, heading towards the kitchen for breakfast as you decide to face the dreaded scroll through your social media for the flood of PDA posts made by Tom's friends and your own.

You like and comment under the onslaught of pictures of friends and families, realistically you know that there aren't anymore gushy posts than usual only your feelings about the day were making it feel like there were. At least it's not as bad as Valentine's Day, you remember spending the day alone, you had taken the weekend after to be with Tom to make up for it which was fine for the both of you but, but you couldn't deny the twisted feelings you felt when you woke up on Friday the 14th to gushing posts about the grand gestures your friends had woken to, big bouquets of flowers, giant teddy bears and endless chocolates. You remember how your stomach had dropped a little as you looked around your pristine kitchen, the one you now found yourself in again, bare of any special Valentine's Day gifts.

You sigh and try not to dwell on another morning being spent in a pristine kitchen on another special day, despite your fight you had thought Tom would have at least arranged for a bouquet of flowers to be sent, or maybe even some chocolates? You don't dwell on the added disappointment but rather you leave your phone on the counter and move to begin making scrambled eggs, your phone begins pinging a little while later. Friends and family, work colleagues and your team all messaging you with onslaughts of tagged photos and long messages. Finally, you smile for the first time on your birthday. You eat while replying to those who posted pictures and sent you texts, sending back your own, equally gushy, thanks and messages, Tom and his absence momentarily forgotten as you do. He doesn't stay forgotten for long.

Once you're finished replying and your breakfast is done with, you're left with the knowledge that it's your birthday and you have no-one to celebrate with. Of course you had tried to make up for Tom's absence, you had tried to organise a party but everyone had declined, busy or out of town or stranded at another party for the particular date. It's okay though, you tell yourself, moving through your home to your study to work on some leftover scripting for a new screenplay you were working on. It's a move to keep you distracted, to keep you from moping around waiting for Tom to wish you a happy birthday. It works, for a couple of hours, writing coming easily for the first part and then you start checking your phone.

Your heart sinking a little more every time you open your phone and it's bare of any messages from Tom. You find yourself waiting before long, staring at your phone screen, silently hoping it would ping with a text from Tom, your fingers poised on your keyboard, ready to type but nothing comes. You are simply left waiting.


	2. Sugar Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

The water runs, echoing throughout the room as it crashes to the bottom of the bath, you stand in front of the sink and stare into the mirror, brushing your teeth as the mirror slowly fogs up from the steam of the bath water. It's a little past ten in the morning and there's still not a single text from Tom. The disappointment only grows in your stomach, like knots that you pull the wrong way and only tighten and become harder to undo. When the tub is full of water and a mixture of several different body oils, bath salts and bubble bath you go to your adjoining bedroom and dump your phone on your bed, there was no point keeping it by your side in the hopes of a spontaneous call or text from Tom. Even if he did call you, you doubted very much you would be in the mood to speak to him. No, it was best to take some time to relax and then to drop him a text later, a subtle reminder that you still existed.

Laying in the hot water does relax you, it takes your mind off of Tom's absences and instead allows you time to enjoy the peace of being alone, soft music playing through the speakers, the bubbles crackling in your ears, the oils soothing your skin, you sink deeper into the water as a small smile spreads across your lips. You could go out for lunch still, there was time to get dressed up and hit a couple of clubs, or maybe you could do a movie marathon, all the horror and gore until your heart's content. Maybe today wouldn't be such an awful day after all, you think that maybe it's salvageable with each passing minute spent in the tranquil water. Before your skin begins wrinkling from the water you climb out from the warm water and creamy suds of your bubble bath and decide to continue the self-care by applying one of the green mineral masks your dad had brought you as an early gift when he had visited a few days ago, well, you say he brought it in all likelihood it was probably your mother's doing and your dad's delivery. But still, it was a sweet gesture and it felt wonderful on your skin. Smooth and creamy. Of course you look slightly avocado-esque with it on but that's a small price to pay for glowing skin.

You settle onto your bed to moisturise once the bath's been drained and you've brushed your teeth, your phone sits temptingly besides you as you apply moisturiser to your body, your hair already soaking in treatment wrapped around a towel. Your phone pings besides you but before you have the chance to look at it the buzzer starts. You consider not answering, considering you're in a towel that's more than a little skimpy around the thigh area and your face is green but then again, it could be a gift from Tom and the idea wins over your current attire. You rush to answer it and open the door without checking the peephole, excitement floods your belly when you're greeted with a huge toy teddy bear and nearly as big bouquet of assorted flowers, the delivery man hidden behind the extravagent gifts so much so that you could hardly see his face, a snatch of a cap and not much else. "Delivery for 24J?" He says, voice muffled and deep, you nod and pull open the door. "Would you mind putting them inside?" You ask, feeling less than confident in the idea of having to take the huge gifts inside without a mishap taking place with the towel precariously wrapped round your body. He obliges wordlessly and enters your home, in his wake are another two men with wrapped boxes who follow the first man inside, you follow them into the kitchen and try not to feel too embarrassed by your appearance as the two extra men settle down the deliveries and then promptly leave.

Leaving you with the first man in your kitchen, he's got his head down and the cap obscures his face as he pulls out a clipboard and pen. "Lots of gifts, is it someone's birthday?" He asks conversationally, passing you the thing to sign as you look at the now mountainous deliveries. "Mine." You say simply, scribbling your initials before handing back the clipboard. Your eyes on the gifts, particularly the bear and flowers. A assortment of your favourite kinds, surely it was Tom. You check for a note, a hint, of who could be behind such deliveries but there are none and your stomach only stands to flutter excitedly in defiance to the logic of your head suggesting that maybe it's not Tom after all. You hear your phone ring from the bedroom and you quickly run to answer it. Please be Tom! You think as you reach the device and put it to your ear, answering without checking the ID. "Hello?" Your voice is breathless and excited and your teetering on the balls of your feet hoping that it's Tom.

"Happy birthday!" You heart feels like it's about to take flight as you can't help but to grin and let out a breathless laugh of both relief and immeasurable happiness. "Oh my god!" Your voice verges on breaking, tears stream down your cheeks, despite your face mask. "Tom - The flowers are gorgeous!" You say, at a loss for what else you can say, you're amazed. Just when you think he's let you down he - You can't bare the love that surges through you at the thought. "Not as gorgeous as you," His voice is echoed and suddenly you spin on your heels, first shocked and confused with the man standing in your bedroom doorway and then suddenly you throw yourself at him, your arms wrapped around his neck, legs around his hips, your lips pressed clumsily to his. You can't believe he's standing right in front you, that his hands hold your thigh and back, that his lips are against yours but they are. He's real and he's standing in front of you. You kiss him as if you hadn't kissed him for years and he reciprocates with just as much vigour.

"I love you!" You say when you're out of breath and panting against his lips. "I love you!" You say staring into his eyes and memorising the way they glitter with happiness. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" You say, kissing his lips, his eyes, his cheeks and his chin and nose. You devour his face in devotion, face mask and towel forgot as he kisses you back and carries you onto your bed that hadn't held both of your bodies at the same time in months. You fingers fumble with the belt of his trousers and the buttons of his shirt while his fingers get rid of the towel around your head and his thumb finds your nipple.

Before long Tom is as naked as you, your bodies pressed together as if you were simply one being, his leg tangled with your thigh, your hip hidden by his waist, where either of you began or ended was impossible to tell and neither of you ever wanted to be able to again. His words ravish you as if you were a whore hired for the night and his lips cherishes your body as if you were the most exquisite wine in the world, he makes you cum on his lips with his hand wrapped around your throat, chokes your first orgasm at his doing in weeks from you with the promise of only causing more. And he keeps his promise. You cum on his mouth a second time, minutes after your first.

His mouth devours the cries from your lips and the absence his lips leave between your thighs is replaced with his fingers, long talented digits that you had missed having in your hair and between your own fingers. You cum with his lips on yours and your eyes squeezed shut. It's like you're on fire and he's the only person who could cool such flames. "Tommy!" You gasp when he finally enters you, filling you until you were only thinking of him. He thrusts hard into you, grunts into your ear and promises a million different things as you guides you over the burning edge, into an abyss of pleasure that leaves you incapable of movement, thought or words for minutes after the high.

It's the best birthday gift you'd ever received.


	3. Showstopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

"Come on, get dressed," His voice interrupts the quiet of your bedroom, his body stirring from besides you stirring the stillness with it. You watch Tom get up from under the sheets, pulling on his earlier discarded pair of briefs as he does. "What?" Your voice comes out almost horrified at the idea of moving from your bed, even more so now that Tom has actually done so. "I'm taking you to dinner," He says, running his fingers through his hair to neaten up the array of messy locks, it does nothing other than make him look even more rugged, as if he'd just stepped off a photos shoot for Calvin Klein or maybe Versace. "Spoiling you rotten with champagne and then we're going to a club," He says, grinning at you as he climbs back onto the bed, kneeling above you now as you remain defiantly beneath the warm sheets. "What's gotten into you?" You ask suspiciously as he starts kissing you again, slow and meticulous. "Nothing, I just want to spoil the love of my life on her birthday." He says, voice innocent and soft against your lips but you don't quite believe him. Definitely up to something, you decide as you kiss him back.

"Now! Go and get dressed!" Tom orders, retreating just as quickly as he had done the first time from the bed, leaving you hungry for the return of his lips on yours, but he's gone. Disappeared into the rest of the flat, leaving you alone in bed, you sulk for a few minutes, hoping Tom would return to coax you out from beneath the sheets but he doesn't. With a sulky huff you get yourself out from underneath your sheets and go and do as Tom ordered. You go and get ready for your mystery night out. Of course the moment you do start following Tom's orders he reappears to cause distraction. Joining you in the shower despite your playful protests and warnings that if he did join you then you'd probably have to have another right after the first, which of course only makes him all the more eager to join you. You're unable to deny him, not that you particularly wanted to deny him anything.

_"What?"_ You ask, giggling at him when you catch him gazing at you in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, it's been hours since he surprised you and this is your third attempt at priming your face for make up without his interruption. He's promised to be good _now,_ of course, but you couldn't trust him, not after insisting to shower with you and what a delay that had caused. You especially couldn't trust him due to his refusal to get dressed into anything more than a fresh pair of silk black briefs that did more than a good job at showing off all he has to offer both above and below the waist. "I'm just admiring," He says, raising his hands in innocence, you only narrows your eyes at him in the mirror and continue applying the cream to your skin. _"Sure,"_ You respond sarcastically once you had finished and were washing your hands under the tap.

"Where are we going tonight?" You ask, trying to remain nonchalant as you enter your bedroom, passing Tom on the way who remains in his position against the doorway. "Oh, nowhere special," He says vaguely, you arch a brow at him over your shoulder as you walk towards your wardrobe and wait for him to elaborate. He doesn't. "So, _not_ Julia's?" You ask, attempting to suss out where your evening was destined to be spent but Tom simply shrugs his shoulders, determined to have the details of your evening remain a mystery to you. You huff, only slightly annoyed at being denied, and go sit in front of your vanity. "Somewhere nice," Tom promises as he comes stands behind you, his fingers dancing over your shoulders. "Somewhere you'll love," He adds, bending to lay delicate kisses over your shoulder and neck as you start on your make up. "Hmm," You maintain your annoyance, despite his persuasive lips on your skin. He smiles at you in the reflection of the mirror in front of you both, kisses the crown of your head before he retreats back to the rest of the flat. You're tempted to follow but you don't want to feed his ego too much by playing to the tune of his game completely so you remain at your vanity table and begin doing your make up. After all, it is _your_ birthday.

Tom doesn't reappear for awhile, and when he does he's happy to simply watch the process of you getting ready without so much as one dirty comment, one distracting touch, although a few times his eyes wonder to places that only lead to mischief but you ignore him, rather enjoying the attention as you finished up your look for the evening and go off to your wardrobe to select your outfit. Of course you knew exactly what to wear, not because you knew where Tom's planning on taking you but rather because you know what winds Tom up. You put on a little show for him, teasing him with lingerie in the doorway of your walk-in-wardrobe, commanding him to remain in his spot on your bed as you dress up in a pair of lacy panties and a push-up bra, parade around in stockings and garters. He's practically drooling over you by the third set of lingerie and that is exactly when you decide to finish off your show with the showstopper. "Out you go." You order Tom, wrapping your silk dressing gown round your body after stripping of your most recent set of lingerie, giggling as you Tom's eye practically bulge out of their sockets at the idea of being sent out. "What? Why?!" He's verging on distressed, like a child whose just been told Christmas has been cancelled. You smile soothingly as you walk to the edge of the bed, taking his hands into yours. "Are you going to tell me where we're going tonight?" You ask, hopeful as you start pulling him off of the bed, Tom helpless but to follow you. "No, it's a surprise!" He says, confused as to how the two things are connected, you smile sadly at him as if you're hands are tied and shove him out the doorway of your bedroom. "Then no showstopper. I'll be out in a half hour!" You promise, shutting the door promptly in his face before he could object.


	4. Gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

"Your carriage awaits," Tom says when you're outside the complex, a sleek limo waiting on the curb for you, you look at him with narrowed eye of suspicion as he holds the door open for you. "This is ridiculous." You say as you slide into the limo, looking around the spacious space, there were bottles of champagne, lots of spirits, an ice bucket, even food! You could barely take it all in as Tom just chuckled and slid inside after you. "You deserve ridiculous." He says, tapping the divide between you and the driver, it's too dark for you to make the person but the car starts without hesitation to whatever unknown destination you were going to be spending your evening. Tom hands you a glass of champagne, which you take without complaint and snuggle into his side, his arm wrapped around you as you peer out the too darkly tinted windows. "Can I have a hint?" You asks, sipping the champagne and enjoying the fizzle of the liquid on your tongue. Tom grins and denies you. You pout.

Clearly everything had been premeditated today. His hand slides into yours and he brings your knuckles to your lips, feather light kisses cover the skin as the drive continues through the darkened city. You check your phone along the drive, unable to resist checking for any clue that may give away where you're destined to for but there's nothing. "We're nearly there," Tom promises when the two of you have been in the car for a little more than twenty minutes, butterflies fill your stomach as you peer out the window again and try to figure out where you are but the tint on the windows are still too dark to give much away. Not much longer after Tom spoke the car draws to a stop at your mystery location. "Are we here?" You ask excitedly, grinning as you reach for the limo door, the lock still down to keep you inside the vehicle, you look at Tom and find he's grinning at you with his hand held up to give you something. It's a piece of material that glitters in the dark car. You look at him and shake your head. "No." You refuse.

"Come on, it's all part of the fun," He says, grinning as he moves closer to you, you shake your head but don't resist turning around for him to better put the blindfold on you. "I can't believe you're doing this." You say, grinning with excitement, Tom kissing your neck, you can feel the shape of his lips turned up into a smile as he does. He puts the blindfold on you and makes sure all you can see is complete darkness. Finally, once he's satisfied, you hear the door unlock. You bite your lip as the cool night air washes over you, Tom's fingers rest gently on your shoulders and encourages you forward. A muffled voice asks for your hand, you assume the driver but you can't be sure, to help you up with less difficulty. With your hand in the strangers, you tentatively place one of your stiletto glad feet down on the pavement, nervous from your lack of sight and excited over the big reveal as you use the hand to guide you upright, you stumble a little as you miss your step but are caught by the stranger. "Steady?" He asks once you're upright again, you frown, his voice changed and now so familiar. "Da - ?" Tom talks as he's apparently gotten out the limo after you now. "Nearly there!" He takes your other hand and they both guide you towards your location, the pavement turns soft after a few steps, you assume carpet but you're not inside yet.

There's the sound of a door open, your footsteps along with Tom and the driver's but not much else, you know you've gone inside now, a temperature change as well as the fact that Tom and the driver were now helping you down stairs in very tall stilettos aiding your theory. "Tom, where are we?" You asks, growing nervous the longer you were left without sight, despite only being a couple of minutes since you were in the car, he chuckles and kisses your covered temple. "Two, one, you're here!" He announces, suddenly the blindfold is removed. You're stood in a dark hallway in front of a shut black door. The stairs you had come down a little way behind you. You turn to Tom questioningly but he grins and nods for you to turn the other way, your jaw drops when you do. "Dad!" Your suspicions confirmed as your dad stands in front of you, he grins as he wraps his arms around you and squeezes, picking you up off of your feet and spins. "Happy birthday!" He kisses your cheek and settles you back down on your feet. "Tom - I - " You're rendered speechless, this is the single best gift he could have ever given you. You look between the two men and then frown. "Why did we have to be in a dark hallway for this?" Tom grins and then puts his hand on the handle of the black door. "Oh, just because of this!" He pushes the door open and nods for you to enter. The room is pitch black and you only dare take a hesitant step inside before turning back to Tom for clarity, he smiles and nods you forward, before you say anything a sudden deafening cheer of _'SURPRISE!'_ explodes from the room, the lights are thrown on and party poppers go off. You're swept away suddenly by dozens of your supposedly _'busy'_ friends and are rendered speechless by the quick turn of events. _'You look amazing!'_ Someone says. _'Isn't he amazing! Tom's such_ _a keeper!'_ Another says. ' _I obviously got you the best gift!'_ Your best friend says, though you get past along to the next group of birthday wishers before you get to reply. It's so much to take in, Tom had obviously been planning this for so long - Tears well up in your eyes at the sheer sweetness of what he'd pulled off.

Soon you've said hello to everyone, thanked them for their gifts, you've sought out the friends who obviously helped make the party happen and before long you end up back with your dad, grinning as he kisses your cheek and hands you a fresh drink, the party in full swing now. Dancing happening everywhere, people eating the food, drinking, talking. Everything's perfect. Tom's dancing with your mum over in the more dance-y area of the huge room, you smile at his complete dedication. "He's a good one." Your dad says besides you, sipping his own drink as you look at him and arch a brow. He liked Tom, more than he'd liked all your previous partners but he still didn't sing praise very often. "He was very dedicated to doing tonight right." He adds, looking at you meaningfully, you smile into your drink. "He's the love of my life." You say with absolute certainty, your dad chuckling. "That's what I said when I proposed to your mother." You turn to say something but then Tom's calling you over to the dance floor and your dad's encouraging you to go, exchanging his daughter for wife as you end up with Tom. "So, how do you like your party?" Tom asks, his hands on your waist as you dance together, totally different from everyone else around you. You grin and rest your head against his chest, staring up into his eyes. "It's the best gift I've ever gotten." He grins and kisses you, clearly satisfied with your answer.


	5. Hide & Seek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

It's well into the early hours of the morning when you and Tom finally call it a night. Your parents had left a couple hours after the cake cutting and everyone else had slowly trickled off until it hit five in the morning and you had seen the last of your surprise guests off. Tom was clearly tired as the two of you climbed into the back of the same limo as you had arrived in, though a different driver was in place of your dad now. You're still buzzing from the night and watch as Tom sits contently besides you, his fingers twirling around your hair sweetly. "I love you," He says, his lips kissing just below your earlobe, you smile and turn in towards him. "I love you, too." You say, kissing him back, your hand on his thigh as his fingers abandon your hair in favour of cupping your jaw, kissing you back with the lazy lust he'd showered you in all night. His eyes drooping as his kisses became slower and sloppier. You were faced with two options with Tom slowly dropping off into a slumber, you could be kind and take him up into your flat and let him get some sleep as he had obviously had a long day and had put so much effort into planning this day for you to make it as beautiful as it had been. Or you could tease him awake again and have your revenge for surprising you the way he did today, you grin and decided to be cruel. It was sort of still your birthday after all. "Tom?" You murmur lowly into his ear, teasing his lobe with your teeth as he grumbles, obviously content to sleep now. _"Tommm,"_ You says again, dragging his name out as you swirl your tongue and nibble your teeth more persistently. "Baby?" He asks, pushing his eyes open to look at you, frowning at the smirk on your lips. "Remember the showstopper?" You ask, wiggling your brows as his brows tug together in thought and then his brain kicks back into action and he looks at you with slightly less drowsy eyes. "You gonna let me see?" He asks, smirking as he pulls you closer to him, nuzzling his nose along your neck as you grin into his face. The car pulls to a stop, signalling you've arrived home. With a grunt of disappointment, Tom lets go of you in favour of pushing the door open, getting out first before holding his hand out for you to take.

You take his offered hand and climb out after him, leading the way back to the complex as Tom says goodnight to the limo driver, you wave his goodbye as he drives away and Tom comes to your side. "Keys?" You nod your head and hand him the set, taking his hand as the two of you make your way back up to the flat. His hand strays from where it rests against the small of your back to your arse, tentatively squeezing and groping as you make your way down the hallway towards your apartment, you're just as bad, kissing him against walls and teasing your fingers through his hair, it's a wonder that you even make it to your front door still dressed. The door pushes open and you and Tom stumble in together, the door pushed shut with you pressed against it, Tom's ravenous lips against your throat as your fingers tangle in his curls. "Hmm, so nice," You breathe as his hands palm your breasts, moving down to your thighs, palming your soft flesh. "So, my showstopper?" He prompts, his eyes glittering into yours as you grin and bite your lip. "Well, I'll give you a hint," You say, slowly, taking his hands in yours and guiding them up towards your arse. "I'm not wearing _anything_ underneath." His hands cup your arse as he stares into your eyes, something struggling in them as you grin and kiss him back triumphantly. He doesn't kiss you back, making you lean back and stare up at him.

"What's the matter?" You ask, suddenly worrying that maybe you've done something wrong. "You mean to tell me that the entire night," Tom begins, his voice working to figure something out as he speaks. "I thought you were wearing, I don't know? _A thong,_ a g-string but now you're telling me you're _completely_ naked under this?" His hands squeeze your arse for emphasis and you slowly grin, a little sheepish now. "Maybe." You tease, and then Tom does something you hadn't expected, he steps away from you, steps to the side so you're able to walk right by him and looks at you darkly as you stutter in question as to why he's done the exact opposite of what you want. "You have maybe five seconds to run." He says darkly, you catch on to what he's doing and can't help being a bit of a brat about it. "What happens after five?" You ask, willing to challenge him but he doesn't answer. "Four." You start moving, realising that this is a game with an end result. You pull of your stilettos, knowing you couldn't run through the apartment in them and take off, Tom at two as you disappear from sight. You look fro a room to hide in, hearing Tom grow closer to zero.

You're sneaking inside his office when you hear him reach zero, climbing into the large, mostly empty, wardrobe that's kept mostly for red carpet suits or outfits for award shows. You pull the door mostly shut except a small crack to keep look out through, you're giddy with excitement as you hear him calling your name, searching for you first in more obvious rooms, kitchen, bathroom, living-room, before narrowing it down to underneath beds and behind curtains. "Come out now and I'll let you come at least once!" Tom warns, his voice closer than before, the mention of orgasms only makes you breathe harder, excited and sure you're going to be found at any second. "Baby, come out for daddy?" Tom calls again, winding you tighter with anticipation as you catch sight of him in the doorway of the study now, he's undone his shirt now, revealing his chest and stomach as he's pulled the hem out from being tucked into his trousers and there's an obvious bulge to the front of his pants, the sight leaves you wanting to reveal yourself but your childish desire to win the game of hide and seek keeps you silent. He searches under the desk, behind the curtains, he even looks at the cupboards full of files but there's nothing and then he approaches the wardrobe. Smirking. "Birthday girl." He pulls the doors open and reveals you standing in amongst his suits and grins as you squeal and make a break for freedom, snagged by his arms around your waist. You're captured. He throws you over his shoulder and walks you into your bedroom with you protesting to be freed. Adrenaline mixed with anticipation and arousal making your words breathy as Tom chuckles and shakes his head, refusing your playful plea.

He throws you onto your bed without ceremony once in your bedroom, grinning as he climbs atop you before you can make a bid for freedom, his fingers wrapping around your wrists, pulling your arms up over your head, straddling your hips as his legs pin your own ones down, rendering you immobile. "I can't believe you've been naked under this the whole night," He says, dipping his face down to drag his nose along the space between your breasts, smirking when he lifts his head and leans in to kiss you. You reciprocating eagerly, attempts at escape having stopped the second his bulge had rubbed against your body suggestively. All you wanted now was Tom, and he knew it. He winds you up for several more minutes, enjoying the hitch of your breath when his lips and teeth suck at your throat, the way you moan with needy delight when his tongue swirls around your still covered nipples and around your breasts. He taunts you playfully when you try to squeeze your thighs together to alleviate the growing desire for friction, uses his fingers to work you up around your clit and wet pussy. You're a mess of moans and shaking limbs before he even has either of you undressed.

Finally, once Tom's satisfied that you're sufficiently needy and just a _little_ too desperate he undresses the both of you and returns to his position atop you. His lips trailing along your cheek, along your chin before finally settling less than an inch from yours. "Are you ready?" You feel a split second temptation to claw his eyes out at the question but resist and rather meet his lips to silence any more possible teasing and nod your head and his tongue slips inside your mouth as his cock finally slides inside of your body.


	6. Epilogue: Happily Ever Leap Year After.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without Beta.

* * *

"Marry me." You don't know what time it is, only that the light behind the closed curtains is slowly getting brighter and the sounds of the city starting to wake up are muffled through the closed windows. Maybe it's early morning now or maybe it's later than you think. Your fingers brush through his curls as he lays against your naked body, his face hidden in your stomach, he looks up at you and his nose brushes the underside of your breast, lips following with a chaste kiss. Butterflies in your belly as you look back down at him, getting lost in his eyes that look so hopeful staring into yours. "What?" It's said with a laugh, his eye glittering in the still dim light, you smile back, biting your lip. You think about your words, wondering if you should go back on them. If you really mean them. You do. "Marry me. It's leap year, I'm allowed to propose. Marry me." You say, quickly reasoning out your words for the both of you. Tom laughs, moving to sit up, you're uncertain if he thinks you're joking or not.

"It's - " He leans over you to look over at the clock on your the bedside table behind you, retreating with a surprised look in his face with the answer. _"Nine_ in the morning. Are you sure you're not just delirious?" He puts the back of his hand against your forehead as if to check for a temperature and you bat him away, rolling your eyes at his childish behaviour. "Don't be difficult. Marry me?" You insist, sitting up a little straighter and grinning as he tilts his head and studies your face, you wait patiently for his answer. "Hmm." Tom murmurs after several minutes and then falls onto his back into the space besides you, you follow him, leaning over him. _"Hmm?"_ You repeat, brushing a curl from his eye as you do. He smiles, you know whatever he's about to say is to only wind you up. "Hmm." Tom nods his head gravely. "How _dreadfully_ old fashioned." He continues, dramatic now as well as grave. "Old fashioned?" You repeat again, finding it difficult to find where Tom is going. _"Marriage_ is old fashioned." He says, sitting up suddenly and stretching. You fell back now, laying in the space he had previously occupied. Done with his antics completely. He looks over his shoulder at you when you don't follow his game and returns to laying down, tucked by your arm.

"Really?" His eyes are wide like a child's and you can't help but to smile and nod your head as you start running your fingers through his hair again. "Yes. I _want_ to be Mrs. Hiddleston." He laughs and gazes up at you affectionately. "And take my name no less, _goodness."_ You slap at his shoulder. "Tom." A warning to be sensible, he smiles and sighs. "I'm sorry, I just - I love you so much." He says finally, reaching up to cup your cheek in his hand, you lean into his touch and smile, your stomach fluttering with butterflies again. "Not a yes," You tease, leaning to kiss his lips chastely before retreating back to his touch, his smiles softly. "Cruel woman." He states and you grin back, not denying the title. You try again, hoping for his proper answer. "Thomas William Hiddleston, will you do me the honour of marrying me and making me the happiest person alive?" You ask, watching as his face lights up at the question. "Yes!" You swallow the answering laugh with his lips on yours, you've never been so in love with the man than you were in this moment. Your happily ever after with Tom. Nothing could ever be so perfect.

_The End._


End file.
